


Some by Virtue Fall

by orphan_account



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's killed a hundred men or more without missing a beat. Strange, then, that watching Silva die feels like a sin. </p><p>He's shivering. Cold to the bone and terrified. The world ends here and seven words gasped into the stone silence of the chapel don't change a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some by Virtue Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a new writing style in the vague and likely futile hope that it might rouse my languishing muse.

“This doesn't need to be the end.” Hollow words. This is the only finish line. All roads lead to Skyfall. 

Silva knows. No illusions here. Just a loaded gun and a bullet, nine and a half grams of lead. Faster than a cyanide capsule. _Reliable._

There is stark hatred in his eyes. Black despair. 

The gunshot sounds very loud in the sacred silence. 

Bond lets himself come undone. A precious second. All he is, suspended. Paused.

The gasp, the closed eyes, the child's prayer. _Please, no._

Half a heartbeat. He's a boy again in that instant. Alone in the dark at the end of the world and afraid. _Did I do something wrong? Is this my fault?_

The moment passes before it registers. 

The soft sigh, the grimace, the shaken head. Silva's brains cooling on the stone pulpit. M bleeding out in the limp arms of the boy she betrayed.

Outside is darkness and cold. Shadows, the low places where he has lived and died and will die again. Head back, eyes heavenward, a supplicant seeking answers where there are none. No god up there, just the cold light of stars. Inadequate solace. The world spins on. 


End file.
